Jennifer Edwards
|latest = }} Jennifer Edwards is the ex-girlfriend of criminal Gene Hecht from 1986. History At some point, Jennifer starts dating criminal Gene Hecht. After the murders of Jay and Steven Watson on February 15, 1986, Jennifer learns about it on the news and several details, including how a Swiss Army watch was one of the things stolen. The next day, when Hecht returns home, Jennifer sees him wearing a Swiss Army watch that she'd never seen before and asks him about it. Hecht violently reacted to the question, pulling her across the table by her hair and threatening Jennifer to never ask about where he got anything ever again. Jennifer subsequently comes to suspect Hecht of having a role in the murders and eventually breaks up with him, having nothing to do with Hecht since the time she is twenty. In 2016, thirty years after the murders, Hecht claims that he was with Jennifer when pressed for an alibi or the name of his accomplice by Reserve Officer Buzz Watson, the son and nephew respectively of the men who were murdered. Buzz then begins sending emails with an old mug shot of Hecht to all of the people he can find with the name Jennifer Edwards or any variation of it he can think of. One such email reaches Jennifer who us scared to death to see the old picture of her ex-boyfriend and worries that she is in trouble. Jennifer arrives at the Major Crimes Division in the middle of the investigation into the murders committed by serial killer Dwight Darnell looking for Buzz who she mistakenly believed to be a detective. Jennifer is greeted by Buzz who takes her to the break room where Jennifer shows him the email and picture and explains how scared she was to receive it, especially since she hasn't had anything to do with Hecht since she was twenty. Buzz explains to Jennifer how Hecht is using her as an alibi for a night thirty years before when they think Hecht was robbing an ATM. Realizing what Buzz is talking about, Jennifer finishes the statement by adding that the two brothers were shot to death. Buzz asks if Hecht told Jennifer about the murders, but she tells him that he didn't exactly and sits down. Jennifer explains how she saw the murders on the news, including about the Swiss Army watch that she saw Hecht wearing the next day and his violent reaction to her questions. Jennifer confirms that Hecht was not with her the night of the murders and how she suspected Hecht of murdering the two men after seeing the watch. Jennifer tells Buzz that she has no idea who Hecht's partner could've been as he didn't have any friends and is relieved to not be in trouble. Buzz asks her to write down everything and make a video statement and promises that if she does, he can probably reassure his bosses that she was in no way involved with the murders. Buzz implies that if Jennifer doesn't make a statement, she could face legal trouble and she begins writing out her statement. After talking to Jennifer, Buzz confronts Hecht again, telling him that he found Jennifer and she denied being with Hecht during the robbery and double homicide with Provenza reading from Jennifer's statement when Hecht expresses disbelief. Provenza and Buzz show Hecht Jennifer's statement and reassure him that the statute of limitations has long since expired for the abuse he inflicted upon her. Provenza tells Hecht that Jennifer's statement about the watch, combined with her denial of his alibi and his fingerprints look very bad for him. Jennifer's statement ultimately provides Buzz with the leverage he needs to force Hecht to finally reveal the name of his partner, the shooter in the robbery and murders. Trivia *When Jennifer arrives in , she mistakenly calls Buzz Watson Detective Watson, earning her a shocked reaction from Provenza. *In , the picture Buzz shows Hecht of Jennifer along with her statement appears to be an old mug shot of her, implying that Jennifer has a criminal past. At the very least, she looks far younger in the picture than she did when she visited the Major Crimes Division. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 5 # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5